It started with a DARE
by DerangedPoet
Summary: Santana does a DARE with confidence. I suck at summaries, i know! proceed to the story! Quinntana with Faberittana friendship!
1. Chapter 1

_Guys, I know that I still have another story that I haven't finished yet and I don't know if I will, due to the ack of ideas, but I just want to get this story out of my head! Possible multi chapter. Here goes!..ENJOY!_

* * *

"Santana, truth or dare?" I gazed at Sam as he asked me this stupid question.

We were having a "truth or dare" game with my circle of friends; which are Sam Evans, Brittany Pierce ( Sam's GF), Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson(Rachel's bf).

You see, I'm the only one who is single from our group; Puck is an exception since he is a manwhore (no offense!) That's why the next couple of words that came out from the mouth of one Rachel Berry, after I said DARE, is something I already expected.

"Pick a girl and pick a song that you would like to dedica—" Rachel started.

"Geez, Rae! I get the point. No need to use long sentences and waste words." I said, cutting her off. Rachel can be very talkative sometimes.

My friends know about me being gay. I just appreciate hot bodies of girls than boys. Who could blame me though? Boys are messy and dirty. While girls are messy, dirty, and HOT.

"Well, go!" Rache uttered.

I looked around the school grounds which is where we are playing, to search for the lucky girl. And then I saw her. She's sitting there, laughing at something her friend told her. She's a very very HOT blonde whose eyes I can't get enough of. She's just a few meters away from me but far enough for me not to understand what she and her friend are laughing about.

"She is soooo darn cute!" Said Rachel. It seems that everyone followed my gaze when I was staring at this angel.

"I know." I said to Rachel in a whisper.

I really don't know why I'm feeling this way. Butterflies in my stomach, an idiot grin on my face and all that mushy stuffs. I think this is what they call _love at first sight_.

I then grabbed my guitar and went to the blonde's location. I knew the song I will sing to her from the moment I saw her. I don't know where this confidence is coming from. Maybe because I don't want to pay 100 bucks for not doing the dare. Maybe I just wanted to talk/sing to this beautiful blonde. I just couldn't figure it out yet.

When I got near the blonde, I noticed that I knew her friend. She's my classmate in Geography. I think her name is Mercedes.

"Hi, Mercedes!" I said, earning their attention. Mercedes and the blonde had a confused look on their faces because a stranger just approached the two of them. But before they could say something, I started playing my guitar and sing my heart out to this blonde, concentrating on looking her in the eyes.

_Hi_  
_Girl, you just caught my eye_  
_thought I should give it a try_  
_and catch your name and your number_  
_go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers_

_Why, did i say that?_  
_I don't know why._  
_But you're smilin' and it's something' I like_  
_on your face, yeah it suits you_  
_Girl, we connect like we have bluetooth_

_I don't know why_  
_I'm drawn to you_  
_Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?_  
_And this is all based on a lucky chance_  
_that you would rather add than subtract_

_You and I_  
_could be like Sonny and Cher_  
_honey and bears_  
_You and I_  
_could be like Aladdin and Jasmine_  
_lets make it happen_

_La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La~~_

I finished the song and noticed that the blonde was very silent.

"Th-That was a dare. I'm sorry for bothering you or s-something." i explained,but the blonde still did not say anything so, i took that as a sign that she is creeped-out about what i did, so i started walking away.

"wait!" an angelic voice called out and i immediately turned around to face her.

"You forgot something" she said.

"uhh..yeah? what is it?" i asked her, looking at the ground or everywhere to find something that i forgot or then smiled at me, and then, the most _amazing_ thing happened to me that very special day…"

"My name and my number."

* * *

_GUYS! I'll just leave you with that, okay? :) PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Song: You and I (By Chance) by JR Aquino_


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Chapter Recap:_

_"You forgot something" she said._

_"uhh..yeah? what is it?" i asked her, looking at the ground or everywhere to find something that i forgot or then smiled at me, and then, the most amazing thing happened to me that very special day…"_

_"My name and my number."_

* * *

Quinn. The most perfect name for the most perfect girl. After my mini concert in front of her, she gave me her name and her number.

_Flashback_

_"My name and my number." the blonde said._

_"Shit. Are you sure?" the words came bursting from my mouth while smiling from ear to ear before I can stop it._

_"I mean, I do want you…I mean, your name and your number but only if it's okay with you….Yeah, I'm rambling." I'm pretty sure I'm blushing right now._

_"After the song? Yes. I'm definitely sure. Nice voice, by the way." She said, while winking at me._

_"By the way, I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She said, extending her right hand._

_"Quinn…" Her name came out from my mouth with a happy sigh, shaking her hand in the process._

_The blonde goddess then giggled. Even her giggle makes me want to kiss her right then and there!_

_"And you are?" she asked,_

_"Oh. I'm Santana. Santana Lopez,"_

_RIIIINNNGG!_

_UGH! The fucking school bell rang, and ruined our perfect moment!_

_"Give me your phone." She said, and I immediately gave her my phone. She dialed her number and gave me back my phone._

_"Maybe we'll talk more during our date,yeah? My numberis in there. Just text me the details." She said winking at me while she started to walk to her class with Mercedes._

_And I stood there,with my mouth open because of a very very very beautiful blonde._

_Wait…did she say date?!_

_End of Flashback_

After our little conversation, I was pre occupied during classes, thinking about our date. I was hoping she would agree to go on a date with me, but not this soon! I haven't really planned on anything yet! I was just hoping to get her name and her number!

But, let's be honest. Having a date with her is better than just getting her name and number. And I have to make our date perfect! I have to woo her, and make the beautiful blonde mine.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry for the short and late update! But I hope you like it though; the next chapter will be the long awaited date! And, I hope I would be able to update faster J Love y'all! R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like this Chapter! I know i said this chapter will be the date, but i still don't have ideas for a mindblowing date..so here is another short chapter! NOT YET THE DATE! I'm so sorry :/ I hop you guys won't hate me for this. ENJOY! ~**

* * *

Today is Thursday, so meaning, I can take Quinn to the date tomorrow. I really don't do this dating things so I went to Puck and Sam for tips and suggestions on our upcoming date. Sam said I should text Quinn first and tell her when our date will be so she has time to prepare. I got my phone and texted her.

_Hey, Quinn. Is 6pm tomorrow okay? xx –S_

After a few minutes of waiting, she finally replied to me.

_Yes. Can't wait to see you ;) xx -Q_

And with those words, my day was complete.

Sam and Puck told me that they would go to my house this afternoon to prepare for my date tomorrow. These guys are the best bros ever!

After our classes, I went to my car, a black BMW Z4, and saw Puck and Sam leaning on it.

"Watch it! I don't want my baby having scratches!" I said, glaring to the two of them.

They immediately stood straight and chuckled.

"You are so overly protective of your car, Tana. It's just a car! Anyway, if it will have a scratch, I'm sure you can buy any other brand new car you want." Sam said.

"Yeah, Sam's right. And then when that happens, can I please have this fucking car, S?" Puck added.

"Yeah,yeah. But this one is special though. I would never give this to you, Puckerman!" I said, remembering the time my father bought this car for me.

This car was the last thing my father bought me before he died. He had cancer in the lungs for too much smoking. I tried so many times to tell him to stop, but he just couldn't. Like Sam said, I could buy any car I wanted. Trust me, even if my father died, we are still rich. My parents are very good physicians. That explains why I'm almost along in our big house.

We arrived at my place and went directly to my room. My mom doesn't mind about me bringing boys inside my room—she knows I'm gay. And, she accepts me for who I am. That's how awesome my parents are.

In my room, Sam sat at the edge of my bed while Puck is nowhere to be found. He's probably at staring at our fridge, looking for food. He's not much of a help in this things anyways. I went and sit beside Sam in my bed and we started our planning.

"So, flowers..yeah?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah. Bouquet. How about Roses?" he responded.

"I don't think roses are for her. It's too mainstream, you know? She's…special."

"Huh. You got it bad, Lopez!"

"Shut up and help me with this!" I said, throwing a pillow at him while he just dodged it and laughed.

We got almost all things planned, including the place, food and everything. It was getting late so Puck and Sam decided to go home.

I decided to sleep after they left because tomorrow will be a busy day for me. I can't wait to take Quinn on a date. I think I'm not gonna be able to focus on my classes tomorrow thinking that I would have date with a very gorgeous blonde.


End file.
